


Beach Surprises

by PluvioPencil



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluvioPencil/pseuds/PluvioPencil
Summary: Yachi avoided the girl's volleyball club due to her soul mark,too bad she meets her in the boy's clubOrYachi and Kiyoko find out their soulmatesOr; when you haven't written in 2 years and forget how to edit :P
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	Beach Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> TO CELEBRATE THE NEW RELEASE OF SEASON 4!
> 
> Apologies, I haven't written in 2 years. :(
> 
> I've read the manga and I can't wait to see that style in the animation!  
> Hope you enjoy the little YachiKiyo soulmate au

Yachi sprinted from the girls changing rooms after school, towards the school entrance. Coach had given the entire team the afternoon off Volleyball practise, and Daichi and Suga had arranged a trip all the way to the beach! 

She had her bikini on underneath and her school uniform in her bag. “Yachiiiii!” She skidded to a halt to turn around, spotting Hinata racing down the hall towards her, Kageyama barely a step behind and frown creasing further as Hinata began to pull ahead. 

They were both in t-shirts and swimming trunks, if a teacher saw any of the volleyball club, they’d all get detention, there was only a girl, in uniform, in the hall, looking at her with concern.  
“Hello Hinata, Kageyama,” She greeted with a bow even as Hinata grabbed onto her grinning manically. 

“We can play beach volleyball, right?” He gasped, “right, right right right ri-  
He was yanked backwards, and irate setter gripping his collar. “Boke!”  
Yachi couldn’t help but laugh and hurried them both to the entrance. “Come on, come on,” She laughed. “I’m sure Sawamura-san will let you play if you want.”  
“Yay!” Hinata cried, before sprinting off in the direction of the school gates.  
With a found sigh Kageyama followed him.

Yachi hadn’t known them when they found out they were soulmates, both with huge black crow wings on their shoulder blades; apparently, Yachi had always screamed and covered her face whenever the team had changed in front of the managers. But looking at them now, she could see it, see their happiness tangible and there; and she wanted that, so, so badly. Despite the fear that she would end up like her mother, alone and bitter and sad: she wanted her soulmate.  
Until this year, the idea of joining volleyball seemed abhorrent, scary and simply foolish; a child’s dream.  
And considering her… orientation, joining the women’s team would have made more sense anyway. That's why she avoided it instead.

She emerged from the school, spotting Hinata, chased by Kageyama running towards the team, most of which were waiting already. She could see Sawamura-san, standing next to Michimiya-san, she’d liked Michimiya, who she’d spoken to after Kiyoko introduced them. Michimiya who at the time, was desperately asking Kiyoko if she could find out what soul-mark; low and behold, both had little 1s with a single sprouting wing on their right ribs; a perfect match. 

Kiyoko couldn’t look Sawamura in the face for a good three weeks after she’d pulled that for her friend.

“Yachi!” The older girl waved her over, sliding out from her soulmates arm. “How are you!”

“I’m good,” She smiled up at her, noticing the tiny pout that formed on Daichi. “Excited, are Aiharu and Sudou coming?”

“Yeah,” She pointed to the entrance. “There they are, with Kiyoko as well.”

“It’s just Tanaka, Noya Ennoshita who are late- never mind.” Daichi said, pointed just behind the group of girls where twin screams echoed across the school front. 

“KIYOKO-SAN!!!”

Said girl easily side stepped their leaping hug. And continued to the gate, as poised as normal.

And Yachi didn’t even blame them this time. Kiyoko looked gorgeous. A simple t-shirt and shorts on the longer side. Yet somehow, this slight change from her sports kit, with her in a spunky pony tail and legs for days! Stunning. Yachi shook her head, fighting off pink cheeks. 

They boarded the bus, Yachi sitting next to Kiyoko with a shy smile, happily returned. Kiyoko brought out a book; a classic. Yachi herself, pulled out her little travel sketchbook; she found that sleeping volleyball players made the funniest pictures, especially Hinata, Tanaka and Noya.  
Three pictures in and Kiyoko spoke up,  
“That ones good, especially.” She pointed to Noya’s face. “Looks very familiar.” Yachi snorted a laugh, ignoring Kiyoko’s heart fluttering sly smile. 

Nishinoya’s had his head against the glass, drool on his lip and cheek squishing into his eye. 

“How long have you been drawing.”

“Since I was 7?”

“No,” Kiyoko smiled, “no I mean, on the bus.”

Yachi steadily turned a deep red and fidgeted in place. “Oh, ‘bout an hour.” She mumbled. “My backs starting to hurt from looking around, What are you reading?”

“Oh, It’s a favourite.” Kiyoko began, quieting continuing her explanation while Yachi encouraged her. 

The bus was only an hour and a bit, stopping off a short walk from the sea before continuing to its next stop. Then they were at the beach, it felt hotter than the school had been, with less shade and sand that had been cooking for hours in sun. 

Michimiya came up behind them, dumping her stuff by Kiyoko and Yachi’s towels. Her two close friends following with their own bags. 

“Beach volley!” Hinata screamed, clearly scaring the couple he sprinted past, spraying sand with an irate captain on his heels. 

Kiyoko laughed, sitting down on the towel and placing her book next to her. Pulling off her t-shirt, while Michimiya and Yachi stripped to the swimming costumes as well. Yachi remained in her t-shirt, preferring so she was protected from the sun. “Yachi!!!!” Hinata ran over, grabbing her hands, Daichi skidding to a halt behind him. 

“Hinata!” He bellowed, causing the younger boy to completely wilt. “You need to calm do-“ He froze up, eyes flailing on his admittedly pretty soul mate, in bikini and looking shy and-

“Eyes up here,” Her friend deadpanned, glaring at him over Michimiya’s shoulder. 

“Down,” He finished, coughing, cheeks red. “Just slow down.” He didn’t seem able to proceed, so Hinata snuck away, dragging Yachi with him to toss a ball about in the water.

When Suga went to rescue Daichi and Michimiya from their awkward stare off, both clearly checking the other out without the ability to A. be open about and B. be discrete about it. Until Daichi knew Michimiya was his soul mate he’d had calm demeanour; not soul mate, can’t touch. Without that barrier, he seemed almost as flustered as her, who had actually gained confidence from the whole soulmate deal. Yachi grinned back at them, noticing how Kiyoko could simply sit smack bang in the awkward zone and ignore them to continue her book.

Eventually, Kiyoko abandoned her book to join them in the sea, bring a few of the snacks Sugawara had brought; a few sandwiches and bananas; she’d once confessed to Yachi how she thought Tanaka ‘looked good with a banana’ due to his hair. 

Later, when Yachi had seen Tanaka with a banana she’d had to agree; he looked somewhat like a monkey. 

Kiyoko handed out the snacks, everyone standing thigh deep in water.  
“Thanks Kiyoko!” 

“Kiyoko-san!” Noya and Tanaka cried, each handed a banana and cradling it like something special. Yachi shoved aside the boiling in her tummy. 

“Yachi.” Kiyoko held out a sandwich; her favourite. She reached to take it. The water splashed and swallowed it instead.

The snacks in her arms; luckily all unpackaged and relatively unprocessed dropped into the sea after it. Her eyes were fixed to her arm.

“what?” She said glancing. “oh!” She smiled, flushing pink. Her t-shirt had gone see-through in the water, her soul mark clear through the material. “Yeah, kind fitting for the volleyball club huh?” She could sense the others leaning to look and heard Michimiya’s quiet gasp.

Kiyoko turned slightly, pointing shakily at her own shoulder.

She looked so shocked, and only when Yachi followed her finger did she realised why.

Yachi hit the water with a bigger splash than the food, hearing Kiyoko yelp her name before hands were grabbing her and lifting her, spluttering and coughing. “Soul mate,” She gasped, clutching at Kiyoko’s arms. “you’re, you’re… My-my-mine?”

There was an amused snort at that, and Kiyoko grinned, fully grinned, pulling Yachi’s arms until the stood facing each other. “Apparently.”

Yachi gaped her, her beautiful eyes, her so so so soft hair and her sexy mole and… Yachi couldn’t help but throw herself against her soul mate. Arms came around her waist, even as they half tumbled into the water struggling to avoid swallowing salty water and they smiled at each other.  
They lips met through salt and sea, matching the tears coming down Yachi’s cheeks; as well as Tanaka and Noya’s although; probably for different reasons.

Yachi blushed, their lips met again, soft, chapped by salt. “I’m happy it was you.”

“Me too,” Kiyoko breathed.


End file.
